1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which performs imaging of a subject regardless of day or night, and an image processing method and a program for the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, surveillance cameras (imaging devices) installed at fixed positions (fixed points) in public facilities, commercial facilities, residences, and the like to performing imaging of a subject regardless of day or night are widely used. The surveillance camera for both of day and night (also referred to as a day and night function) usually captures a visible light image of a subject at daytime and captures a near-infrared light image of the subject at nighttime. That is, the surveillance camera for both of day and night is capable of imaging not only light in a wavelength band of visible light, but also light in a wavelength band of near-infrared light (see JP2010-230776A).
On the other hand, JP2013-038562A describes an imaging device that performs a point image restoration process on an image obtained by imaging using a restoration filter generated on the basis of optical characteristics of an optical system according to imaging conditions. Further, JP2008-268868A describes an imaging device that simultaneously captures a visible light image and an infrared light image in which the same subject is in focus.